Inuzuka Mizuki
'Character First Name:' Mizuki Character Last Name: Inuzuka 'IMVU Username:' Mizukiinuzuka 'Nickname: (optional)' Mizu 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 02/14/187 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5'0 'Weight:' 118 'Blood Type:' O - 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality & Behaviour:' Through out my life i have never been 'complete', i strived to make my family proud by being the best of the best, but it could never seem to bring them pleasure. This caused me to sort of sink into myself, and doubt myself quite often. At some points I can be extremely shy, afraid of the judgement of others and be upset easily. But something common of the clan, I did not cry and sob, feel sorry for myself and become depressed. Instead, me becoming upset causes me to unlease a terrible anger and fury. Sometimes I could be seen as violent in a way, with how I would lash back out towards others sometimes unpredicted. Though my anger sometimes florishes over some of the other qualities of myself, I am extremely loyal and compassionate. I can be either the best friend you always wanted, or the enemy you never want to have. If you have my trust, you can know for a fact that I will never betray you and will always look for the best option for you over myself. Sometimes my nicer side can actually be seen as flirtatious and misleading at points, but it is all in good cause and doesn't typically do this on purpouse. 'Nindo: (optional)' *Howl like the wolves* 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Inuzuka Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' None 'Strengths' Taijutsu and Speed 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu and Strength 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 > 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 > 12 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4 > 4 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 10 > 5 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 > 9 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 > 8 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 0 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 List the other weapons here: Total: 48 'Weapon/Fighting Styles:' Four Legs Technique 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Passing Fang Beast Human Clone Fang Passing Fang Dynamic Marking Four Legs Technique 'Allies:' Yonshigakurians 'Enemies:' Those who oppose Yonshigakurian 'Background Information:' I was born into a wealthy and powerful family of the Inuzuka Clan but was regarded as weak to my strong and skillfull kin. Being small and fragile compared to my older brothers was not such a bad thing in my min 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))